fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moriah (God Genesis)
|-|True Form= |-|Y'salda= Backstory/Summary/Childhood Moriah is God's true first creation, and by far her most powerful creation other than Aria. She was responsible for writing down God's word, creating angel spells, and locating and training prophets. She trains prophet's how to read and translate the word of god. God kept her existence a secret from the other angels. Eventually Moriah had enough of following her orders, as she left heaven to never return again. She made the same mistake Lucifer did, by creating things that can rival her own power, because of this God had no control over Moriah as she was free to do whatever she want unless she killed her. Moriah spent her days living a casual life in the human world. She works as a famous writer under the alias of "Y'salda". She left secret messages in her her writings for any prophets and angels to pick up on. God didn't even attempt to try and track her down, she let Moriah do her own thing as long as she didn't plan on interfering with her plans. Moriah met God's other half, Aria, and taught her how to read Enochian, which is a language known to angels. When Aria became adept at learning the language, Moriah made her read some of works to see if she can notice any secret messages. Aria picked up on some, but when put together she was able to realize the true nature of God. This is where she learned of the enchantment, and how it links to her. Aria was denied the fact that she was simply a mere angel, as she had knowledge forbidden to even Archangels. Moriah revealed herself to be the scribe of God. She told Aria what her importance was, and how she rebelled. Moriah just wants to live a normal life, among God's creations. Aria thanked her for all the information she had gave her. They became good friends, someone Aria would see from time to time whenever important matters weren't at hand. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousands there is a slight difference in strength. Moriah has a divinity level of 9,840,043. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP, I'm tired) Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Moriah, Y'salda Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Scribe of God, Archangel, Writer, Divine Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal (She can easily grant lesser beings power), Power Nullification (She can completely nullify the powers and abilities of lesser beings), Power Absorption (She can absorb certain ranged attacks)Mentifery (She can turn her very thoughts and imaginations into reality), Mind Manipulation (She can completely alter the minds of lesser beings), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation (She can create curses with specific conditions of lower Class beings), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Chain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (She has complete control over all elements), Time Manipulation (She can rewind, stop, and fastforward time), Soul Manipulation (Manora can create, destroy, and alter souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Moriah can create, alter and destroy concepts), Law Manipulation (Manora can change, create, and destroy Laws), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 2), Magic, Creation Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being), Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Equal to God. Defeated Asmodeus with one finger) Speed: Immeasurable (Far superior to Michael) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Comparable to God) Stamina: Godlike Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Divine Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Angels Category:Tier 2 Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Chain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 1